Homenaje a los viejos amigos
by Arken Elf
Summary: En la nueva versión de Robots in Disguise, retoman muchos personajes de G1 como prowl o ironhide, pero omiten a otros importantes,como jazz, rachet o los gemelos, esta es parte de mi teoria.


**Honores a un buen amigo**

Notas del Autor: Este fic esta dedicado a Jazz, Rachet, Sideswipe, Sunstracker y a todos los Autobots olvidados en la versión Robots in disguise.

Este en un fic sin fines de lucro, se basa en el universo de robots in disguise.

Gracias

…………………..

El cielo se encontraba triste, recubierto de tonos grisáceos cual película antigua, las extensas nubes amenazaban con la promesa de una tormenta cercana, como si entendiese lo que sucedía debajo.

En un pequeño valle cercano a la ciudad, un Autobot admiraba el cielo pensativo, en realidad él no era muy dado a esas cosas; y mucho menos en horas de servicio; sin embargo ese día era importante. Especial.

Con seriedad el guerrero se mantuvo de pie en ese punto sin moverse, su figura imponente contrastaba con sus alrededores mientras rendía un minuto de respeto por los viejos amigos perdidos.

-Se que odiaban las formalidades- Susurro enfocando su visión hacia la oscuridad, -Pero ustedes deben entender que es la única manera que tengo de demostrar que no he olvidado- Continuo hablando con el viento.

-¡Vamos amigo!, relájate un poco, recuerda que vida solo hay una y no quiero que la desperdicies rindiendo homenajes sin sentido- La respuesta clara se hizo presente en su mente, recordando esos momentos tan lejanos, con ese toque alegre y despreocupado que siempre caracterizo alguna uno de sus mejores amigos.

El ente blanquinegro permitió que un leve suspiro escapara por su procesador de voz al recordar esa frase.

-Se que el pasado no se puede cambiar, quien se imaginaria que yo estaría aquí haciendo esto. Reviviendo esos momentos trágicos del pasado sin permitir que un detalle escape de mi procesador. ¿Culpabilidad?, en realidad no tengo idea de que será, pero supongo que me he inclinado a ignorar sus peticiones de olvidar para seguir adelante- Continuo sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-No podría hacerlo, muchos podrán haberlo superado, pero lo que no se debe dejar pasar es el hecho de que estuvieron aquí, de pie, en este lugar cuando llegamos a este mundo, vivieron entre nosotros, nos brindaron muchas experiencias, amistad y bueno hay que admitir que también algunos enojos, pero eso era lo que lo hacía tan especial, - Susurro colocando una mano sobre su rostro.

Un trueno se diviso en el horizonte, como una replica a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?- Se pregunto, -¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, ¿Por qué la vida debía ser tan injusta? – Se pregunto cuando el sonido de un motor le hizo reaccionar, marcando el final de esa breve ceremonia.

-Supongo que ha llegado la hora de irme, aunque es un hecho que volveré el año que viene, porque los héroes quieran o no, merecen ser recordados.- Finalizo el cybertroniano caminando hacia la carretera cercana, donde la figura de un deportivo de cromas azulados parecía estarle esperando.

-Menos mal que no te gusta faltar al trabajo- Comento el joven bot sonriente y lleno de vida al ver que su hermano mayor se acercaba.

-Solo deseaba descansar un poco de tu desordenada existencia- Se escucho la replica, seguida de una rápida transformación.

Con un simple gesto de "si claro" su hermano imito sus actos.

Sabes Prowl la verdad no comprendo ¿Por qué siempre vienes a estas coordenadas este día del año?- Se escucho la pregunta a su espalda, pero él no respondió.

Los minutos transcurrieron y ambos vehículos continuaron su camino sin más argumentos, aunque prowl sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que responder esa pregunta,

-¿Por qué ocultar la verdad si eso es lo que estas buscando?, ¿No era ese tu argumento cada año?- Se dijo el oficial antes de responder a la pregunta.

-Vengo a rendirle honores a unos buenos amigos- Replico la patrulla al fin.

Su hermano impresionado por haber obtenido una respuesta se aproximo circulando justo a su lado.

-¿Me hablaras algún día eso?- Respondió el deportivo con otra pregunta.

-Estoy seguro de que te habrían caído muy bien Sides, - Exclamo el oficial acelerando el paso.

-Entonces no se parecían a ti, digo sin ofender- Afirmo su hermano con una risita leve en tono de juego.

-Supongo- Contesto el autobot blanquinegro, -Pero eso lo averiguaremos si me ganas en esta carrera- Con esas palabras el vehículo policíaco se perdió de vista aprovechando la sorpresa de su compañero, para adelantarse.

-Entonces tendrás mucho de que hablar hermanito- Replico el jovencito acelerando.

…………………………..

Notas del autor: Se que solo es un pequeño fic, en nombre de mis Autobots favoritos, algo que vino a mi mente después de ver algunos capítulos de Transformers in disguise.

¿Nunca se preguntaron porque retomaron personajes como Prowl , Mirage o Ironhide pero no a Rachet, los gemelos o Jazz?

Arken elf.


End file.
